


one night

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: daichi really couldn't believe he was doing this.





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **stay-alive-iwaoi said:** For the ship... Kurodai. For the number... 31: prostitute/client au  
> 
> 
> this was rly interesting to write as ive never really looked into this ship too much! i still rly enjoyed writing it tho 

Daichi wrung his hands nervously and sat down on the edge of the shitty hotel bed. He tapped his foot, waiting quite anxiously. He checked his watch and glanced at the bathroom door, he'd be out any moment now. 

He really couldn't believe he was doing this. The last thing the former captain expected was to be having sex with someone in a seedy hotel, but what he had expected even less was that he’d be _paying_ that person for said sex. It was all rather dizzying if Daichi was honest. Daichi jerked his head over when he heard the bathroom door swing open, revealing his partner for the night, Kuroo, was it?

The man that stood smirking at him was well dressed enough, wearing a button up shirt that was unbuttoned just a enough buttons to reveal his fit figure. The black dress pants he wore were far too tight as well, which was obviously done on purpose. His hair was actually the messiest part of his whole look, it's thick raven locks were spiked up in some and tumbling down over his forehead in others. Daichi wasn't one hundred percent sure if it was done like that on purpose or not, but he liked it regardless.

“So,” he drawled out, “you ready?” He asked, a smirk coming onto his face as he stepped further into the room.

Daichi swallowed and nodded, willing his anxiety away as Kuroo approached him. Nothing more was said as Daichi slid his arms around the taller man’s waist as a hard kiss was pressed to his lips. Daichi returned the kiss fervently, his mouth parting to allow Kuroo access which he took advantage of quickly. Daichi gasped a little as the kiss deepened further, his fingers curling into the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. Slowly, the two stumbled to the bed, falling onto it without breaking the heavy kiss. Though not long after getting onto the bed, Daichi pulled away for a gasp of air, only to have Kuroo to fall to his neck and kiss the soft expanse of skin there. Daichi went rigid as each little kiss sent a spark of pleasure through the dark haired man. 

Daichi let his hands wander down Kuroo’s back, letting them fall to cup Kuroo’s ass, which he responded to with a soft purr of approval. Daichi kneaded his fingers while Kuroo nipped and sucked at the underneath of Daichi’s jaw before moving to his collarbones. Daichi shivered a bit at the feeling of Kuroo’s strong hands sliding up the underneath of his shirt, his fingers brushing over Daichi’s nipples. Daichi let out a little groan and let Kuroo slowly pull off his shirt, Daichi followed suit, soon divesting the other man of his button up.

Kuroo soon began to kiss down the center of Daichi’s chest while Daichi pulled him closer so that Kuroo was nearly sitting on his lap. Kuroo swung his legs around Daichi’s hips, giving an experimental roll with his own hips. Daichi let out another pleasure filled gasp as he felt Kuroo’s hardness grind against his own.

“Mmh, you like that, kitten?” Kuroo purred, his breath washing over Daichi’s bare chest. Daichi only nodded dumbly in response before arching up as Kuroo’s mouth came into contact with one his nipples. Daichi let a moan tumble from his mouth as he felt the damp heat of Kuroo’s mouth cover the pink bud, his fingers tightening their hold on Kuroo’s ass. He felt Kuroo give his own little buck of pleasure from Daichi’s firm grip, but kept going, his tongue flicking and swirling over Daichi’s now well erect nipple. 

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, Kuroo began to move south, kissing and lapping down Daichi’s toned midsection. He came to a stop at the waistband of Daichi’s jeans and nipped a little bit at the skin there before unbuttoning and working off his pants, only leaving Daichi’s tented boxers exposed. Daichi curled his fingers into Kuroo’s messy hair and painted softly with anticipation. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as Kuroo mouthed at Daichi’s hidden arousal. The smaller man arched up, searching for any source of friction. Kuroo only chuckled and gripped the elastic of the whimpering man’s underwear, pulling them down agonizingly slow.

“Kuroo…” Daichi mumbled, tilting his head back as Kuroo wrapped his mouth around Daichi’s hard member. Daichi panted and tightened his hold on Kuroo’s hair, trying to refrain from bucking his hips up and into Kuroo’s mouth further. A whining, gasping moan erupted from Daichi’s throat when Kuroo gave a hard stroke of his tongue along the underside of the limb he had in his mouth. 

Daichi arched up again once Kuroo pulled back all the way to the tip of Daichi’s dick before he plunged back down, taking the whole length into his mouth this time. All that left Daichi’s mouth was little whines and whimpers as well as a few mutters of Kuroo’s name. Daichi could feel the beginnings of orgasm bubble up in his lower belly and he knew that if Kuroo didn't relent soon, he would most definitely cum.

“K...Kuroo...wait...I’m…” he panted, gripping Kuroo’s hair to still him. Kuroo slowly pulled away, looking up at Daichi with a little twinkle a twinkle in his hazel colored eyes.

“Hmm? What was that?” He asked coyly, curling his hand around Daichi’s dick now, pumping slowly. Daichi keened and bowed his head forwards.

“St-stop...Kuroo...I’m g-going to…” he warned him, trying to regain his composure enough to relay what it was he wanted to do. Though Kuroo seemed to understand.

Kuroo hummed again, “you wanna be inside me? Is that what you want? Hm, Dai-chan?” He purred, chuckling softly as his hand continued to pump ever so slightly. Daichi felt his face and neck flush as teased him, his breath still rolling out in fast waves. “You look so good like this,” he complimented, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Daichi’s twitching hips. “All splayed out and panting for me, made this way by my hand…” he trailed off, his lips moving and brushing against Daichi’s soft skin. 

With every one of Kuroo’s teasing words, Daichi felt his arousal spike and his dick twitch. Desperation was starting to hang onto Daichi heavily and he was ready to start begging when Kuroo moved away from him, leaning over to the bedside table. Kuroo held up a bottle of lube and wiggled it in his hands.

“Care to do the honors?” He smirked, rubbing the bottle in his hands to warm it up. Daichi only nodded and reached forwards, taking the bottle from Kuroo. The pair shifted so that Kuroo was now laying on his back, allowing for Daichi to remove his pants. Once he did so, Kuroo spread his legs invitingly. Daichi felt his own smirk creep to his face as he pooled the clear liquid onto his fingers, he leaned forwards and slowly pushed a finger into Kuroo’s waiting hole. He felt Kuroo tense up beneath him, a little gasping moan leaking out from his lips at the sensation. Daichi mouthed at Kuroo’s exposed collarbones while he pumped, drawing little moans and whines from Kuroo’s mouth. When Daichi heard Kuroo’s wispy murmur for more, he pushed in another finger and began to scissor the two digits. 

Kuroo panted and rolled his hips against Daichi’s intruding fingers. Pleasure sparked and branched up around him with each thrust of Daichi’s fingers. Kuroo soon grabbed onto Daichi’s shoulders with tight fingers which clued Daichi into the fact that Kuroo was more than ready for him at this point. 

Slowly, Daichi withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom which had been sitting on the bedside table. Kuroo watched him with half-lidded, lust ridden eyes as he rolled the condom over his straining cock. Daichi swiped another layer of lube over the member before leaning forwards once again. He pressed a hard kiss to Kuroo’s pliant lips while he eased into the scorching heat that was the larger man beneath him. The two both let out stuttering gasps as Daichi became fully seated within Kuroo. Daichi relished in the sensation for a few beats while Kuroo adjusted to his girth, his chest heaving ever so slightly. With a nod, he gave Daichi permission to start moving, which he took less than a moment to begin doing. 

A loud moan filled the room and neither were exactly sure from whom it originated from, but it didn't matter as Daichi began to push in and out of Kuroo at a hard and fast pace. Kuroo eagerly took everything Daichi had to offer and curled his legs around Daichi’s lower back, throwing his head back with his mouth hanging open. Daichi withdrew until just the head of his cock was inserted into Kuroo, only to thrust back in hard and heavy, striking right into Kuroo’s postrate. Kuroo threw his head back again, leaving his neck exposed for Daichi to attack and mouth at, though with the way moans and gasps were ripping out of him, he mostly just rested his mouth along the tanned skin.

Kuroo began to chant Daichi’s name like a prayer as he pistoned in and out of him. Daichi felt his own half formed words tumbling and falling out of his mouth with each thrust that just felt _so good._

“Dai...I’m...I’m going to…” he couldn't finish the thought as the relentless waves of pleasure stole the syllables from his mouth and replaced them with desperate moans. 

“Tet...Tetsu…” Daichi murmured, too far gone and too far out of his wits to really register what he was saying anymore, let alone keep up any formalities the two may have shared. Daichi curled his hand around Kuroo’s length which laid erect across his hips. He gave it a few rough but good strokes, trying to milk the messy haired man’s orgasm out of him. 

Kuroo could barely breath as orgasm creeps up and around him, invading every area of his body and filling it with mind numbing pleasure. He came with a strangled shout and didn't feel the white hot liquid that bursted from his cock splash onto his stomach. Daichi slowly pumped him through it as he continued to push into Kuroo’s heat fast and hard. Within moments of Kuroo’s release, he found himself spilling over and surrendering himself to pleasure.

The two laid for a few beats with Daichi’s forehead resting against Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo’s hand is curled into Daichi’s short cropped hair while he tried to regain his breath, a little bit of a tremble claiming his fingers. Daichi slowly pulled out and laid next to the bare man who’s sprawled on his back.

“That...that was…” Daichi swallowed, trying to find the right words but his orgasm dazed mind refused to supply them.

“Amazing?” Kuroo finished, sitting up on his elbows now to look at the tired man next to him. Daichi only swallowed again and nodded, giving a stuttering ‘mhm.’ It was silent again for a few more minutes before Daichi sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

“I um, have your…” he trailed off, feeling somewhat embarrassed now.

“Oh, yeah,” Kuroo remembered, having almost forgotten himself. “Lemme go clean up real fast,” he told Daichi before getting up to clean up the mess that had established itself on his torso. Daichi leaned over to grab his wallet from the other bedside table and retrieve the money he had set aside for this. 

Kuroo returned a few minutes later wearing his boxers now as the rest of his clothes had been discarded by the bed. Daichi had slipped on his own underwear by this point and was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood up once Kuroo reentered the room and awkwardly handed the money over to him.

“Here, ah, that should be enough,” he tells him, shifting from foot to foot. Kuroo looked down at it and nodded before setting it down on the bed so he could get dressed. Daichi bites his lip and found himself speaking up again, “Kuroo, wait um, do you want to, stay? For tonight? I have the room until tomorrow morning so…” 

Kuroo hummed, clearly weighing his options. “Spending the night in a seedy hotel with a handsome man or sleeping in my little less seedy apartment but with no handsome man?” He smirked and set his pants back down, “sure, I’ll stay,” he answered, grabbing the money to slip it into his wallet which laid abandoned in his dress pants.

Daichi found himself smiling a little bit at Kuroo’s conclusion. He also found himself to be quite tired, which showed apparently as Kuroo scooted into the bed and beckoned him over. 

“C’mere, you’re clearly tired and I am too,” he observed. Daichi only nodded and climbed in alongside Kuroo. The two maneuver themselves under the thin, nearly thread-barren blankets and curl into one another. Daichi relaxed slowly, feeling comforted in Kuroo’s embrace. He slung an arm around Kuroo’s chest and soon found himself dropping off to sleep. He could feel Kuroo doing the same as his breathing slowed and became deeper. 

\--

The following morning, the two part ways with a friendly goodbye and no real intentions to see each other again. Daichi did have Kuroo’s phone number at this point, in case he did want to see him again but the former captain wasn't sure. Though Daichi did suspect that if he were to hit up Kuroo again, it’d be under a more normal circumstance, such as, a coffee date or something similar to that. Not a paid night in a seedy hotel. Daichi looked down at the contact that was displayed on his screen and smiled a little bit. Maybe he would ask Kuroo to coffee sometime.

Though, all in all, Daichi decided that spending the night in a hotel with a paid stranger could have gone a lot worse than it did. If anything, Daichi would continue to remember the experience fondly. 

Unless of course he decided to make better memories with Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> o kay cheesy ending maybe and idk if it's entirely realistic for kuroo to stay the night or w/e but i thought it was cute so there ya go.
> 
> prompts are still open! info can be found [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)
> 
> also! feel free to send in prompts associated with [this ask meme ](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159707028164/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short)


End file.
